Esmie's Christmas List
by Hallow Sisters On My Mind
Summary: Ethel finds a old christmas list Esmerelda wrote as a child and is shocked by the thing she had asked for. WW 2017. Oneshot.


A/N: Really short idea I got that I hope you enjoy and gets you into the Christmas Spirit. I do not own the Worst Witch or the characters.

* * *

 **Esmie's Christmas List**

Ethel Hallow sneezed twice from the dust all around her. The young blonde was currently in her Grandmother's loft searching through the piles of old junk. Ethel was looking for her old broomstick she put up there a few years ago as her current one had gotten broken.

The girl kneeled down and started looking through the boxes around her for any signs of a broomstick but all she was finding was random pieces of paper which she threw to the side uninterested.

She picked up some more papers from the giant box and was just about to throw them to the side to put back later when something caught her eye.

It caught her eye because it was signed Esmerelda Hallow age two and her curiosity got the better of her and she started to read the old writing on the tatted piece of paper and realised it was a letter.

* * *

Dear Santa, I am writing to you because I have

been very very good this year and because of

my good behaviour I have a special request.

I do not want any toys Santa there is only one

thing I want this year and that is a baby

sister. Please give me a sister Santa I want

one very very badly and I want a sister instead

of toys.

If you give me a sister I promise to always be

nice and gentle with her and I promise to always

love her millions and millions.

Thank you Santa.

Love Esmerelda Hallow, Aged 2.

* * *

Ethel gasped as she finished reading unable to believe two year old Esmerelda had given up all her toys and only asked for a baby sister, looking closer Ethel recognised her Grandmother's writing and rushed down the ladder from the loft and ran into the kitchen where her Grandma was drinking a cup of tea.

"Grandma Grandma!" Ethel shouted as she ran in the kitchen. Unlike her parents her grandmother always showered her in love so she knew she could ask her about the letter.

"Ethel darling is everything okay?" her grandmother asked worried.

"I found this" Ethel told her grandma handing her the letter as she tried to catch her breathe.

Her Grandma read the letter and then chuckled as she realised what it was.

"Oh I remember this" her Grandma told her laughing more at the memory.

"Is that really all she asked for?" Ethel asked thinking maybe her Grandma had exaggerated.

"Yes, I remember sitting her down and asking her what she wanted for Christmas so we could tell Santa, and she kept saying sister, we went back and forth for a while I asked her what toys she wanted but she said no toys just a sister so that is what I wrote" her Grandmother told her granddaughter with a smile "I took her to see Santa that year too and she said there same thing there, poor man didn't know what to say" Ethel's grandmother told her.

"But she didn't get it?" Ethel asked knowing because she had not being born around Christmas.

"No, poor dear she was crying for ages asking if she had not behaved enough and is that why Santa did not give her what she wanted, though in a way she did get her wish" her Grandmother replied happily.

"What do you mean?" Ethel asked not understanding.

"Well your mother found out she was having you in the new year so I told her that Santa did give her her gift but she had to wait for it, she was so funny, the nine months of waiting for you was a nightmare she wanted you then and there" the woman replied as she put her arm around the young blonde.

"I am glad to know she was excited" Ethel replied. Despite being nearly a teenager she had not heard that much about this because her parents never spoke about her only her Grandparents did.

"Excited is not the word for what she was, you were born at two in the morning and she heard me talking to your mother asking if everything had gone smoothly and she put her shoes on asking if we could go now, of course I said no because we wouldn't be allowed to see the baby at that time, that is the one of the only nights I have known Esmie to not sleep a wink, she was normally a good sleeper but that night she stayed awake so I finally took her at six to see you" the woman told Ethel as she beamed at the memories.

"How did that go?" Ethel asked her Grandma

"Very well, she loved you to death the second she saw you. I remember when we first brought you home, if you were asleep she would stay quiet but she used to do this thing where she got up after every minute to check that you were okay and then would go back to doing what she was doing, she did that all the time when you were asleep, she couldn't stand the thought of anything happening to you, and when you were awake well she would be there the whole time by your side" her Grandmother told Ethel retelling her grandaughter what happened.

Ethel then realised how much of a idiot she was. She had never realised Esmerelda loved her to that extent before, she had always fooled herself into thinking Esmerelda was just trying to be kind to her but she was not really fond of her at all.

"Do you think her feelings have changed over the years?" Ethel asked her Grandma knowing the woman will tell her the truth, like Ethel the woman will tell the blunt truth even if it hurt.

"No darling" her grandma replied "She loves you to death, she always has and always will no matter how much you try to hurt her, you and Sybil are her world" the woman replied "I will tell you a secret when she was a first and second year at school everytime she mirrored me she was in tears because she missed you both, I used to get letters all the time from the teachers saying Esmerelda spent her time crying and pretty much nothing else during her first year" the woman told Ethel who was amazed. Ethel had never seen Esmerelda in tears when she had mirrored her but she suspected she had been holding it in.

"I never realised before" Ethel admitted ashamed at herself for treating her sister badly when she loved her so much.

"Yes well your family has made your views about loving someone confusing" the woman hinted basically saying it was Ethel's parents fault. She knew they had confused Ethel to no-end with her perceptive of love "But your sister did not lie in her letter, she still does love you millions, I think you were her favourite Christmas present" her grandmother told Ethel as she cuddled her granddaughter.

It was at that moment Ethel realised her sister did love her, Esmie was not her parents and had never treated her like them and Ethel beamed as she realised for the first time her sister actually did like her and was not just being nice because she felt sorry for her.

Ethel smiled as she hugged her Grandmother promising herself she would give Esmerelda a big hug later and will try to stop being so bad to her.


End file.
